


Grown

by Captain_Assbut_at_221B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Accepting Sam Winchester, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Closeted Dean Winchester, Coming of Age, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Gay, Homophobic John Winchester, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Assbut_at_221B/pseuds/Captain_Assbut_at_221B
Summary: A small, sweet fic about Dean winchester slowly realizing that he's bisexual.A small fic about love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 122





	Grown

Dean Winchester was ten. He was at his fifth school that year. Sammy was trying hard to keep up with him as they walked back to the motel. There was a boy playing basketball alone on the court. His hair was dark and his eyes were blue. He smiled at the Winchester boys as they walked by. Dean felt his heart jump a little in his chest. He pushed it down. 

Sammy made Dean turn around to go and play a game with him. 

Dean Winchester was thirteen. It was his freshman dance. He stood on one side of the gym and the girls stood on the other. Sammy was playing at his feet. Dean couldn’t leave him home alone. One of the guys pushed him a little. “Why’da bring ya little brother you freak?” Dean’s hands balled into fists. Another boy stepped in. “Leave em be.” He was tall with brown hair and soft hands. Dean felt his throat tighten a little. He pushed it down. The boy turned to him. “Ya’ll okay?” Dean nodded softly. The boy clapped him on the shoulder. “Wanna get out of here?” 

Sammy made Dean say yes. 

Dean Winchester was fifteen. He ran with the football as fast as he could across the field. He slammed into the endzone and the entire stadium roared. His team engulfed him, all the big, strong hands lifting him to the sky. Sammy clapped in the bleachers. Dean felt light and fluttery as the team grabbed him and pulled him and kissed him. He pushed it down. “WINCHESTER! WINCHESTER!” They chanted. After the game, the quarterback came up to him. “You coming to the party Winchester?” Dean felt his heart kick a little. 

Sammy made him go to the after party.

Dean Winchester was seventeen. It was his third school this year. He was dropping out in a month. There was one kid on campus, a boy, who was his best friend. Micah. Dean took him for a ride in the Impala. Somehow, it happened. John Winchester caught them with their lips locked. He damn near killed Dean and ruined Micah’s reputation. Dean didn’t cry while John beat him, biting back every scream with the thought of Micah’s lips on his. John left him in anger, out to get a drink. 

Sammy cleaned up the blood and didn’t ask any questions. 

Dean Winchester was twenty two. His brother was gone for college. He took the Impala and drove to that bar in Miami. The music was loud and the drinks were good. A guy named Linus blew him in the back. Dean threaded his fingers into Linus’s hair and tried not to moan. When he got back to the hotel, John cussed him out. 

He called Sammy, but Sammy didn’t answer. 

Dean Winchester was twenty four. His brother was back on the road with him. He could feel it in the back of his throat, the truth that was begging to slip out. They hunted up and down the states, but he never told him. His nighttime companions weren’t always girls. He almost said it so many times, but he didn’t. 

Sammy knew. He just waited for Dean to say. 

Dean Winchester was twenty seven. The apocalypse was upon them. There was a scruffy haired angel that was following him around. His brother was doomed to die. There was no time to think about Cas’s dark hair and blue eyes. 

Sammy saw it, but he knew it wasn’t time. 

Dean Winchester was thirty four. The world had ended so many times. But Cas was still here. And then he wasn’t. He burned the body of his best friend. He choked it out to Sam. He said the words that Sam had known all along. And Sam still loved him. But Cas was gone. 

Sammy watched him, as he broke, and he knew he couldn’t help him. 

Dean Winchester was almost forty. Castiel came back, and he felt the love bubble within him. He remembered the boy on the basketball court, and he knew. Blue was the warmest color. 

Sammy saw it, and smiled. Because it’s okay. 

It’s okay to be in love.


End file.
